Various wipe dispensing devices exist that store multiple wipes which can be dispensed one at a time by a user. Typically, the wipes are stored in the dispensing device pre-wetted with a fluid of some type. While this approach has been satisfactory in some respects, problems nonetheless remain in the art.
For example, the chemicals in the fluid used to pre-wet the wipes can degrade such that the efficacy of the fluid is reduced, or eliminated, with the passage of time. This is particularly likely to occur in the common circumstance where the wipes are dispensed only occasionally and the wipe fluid thus has a relatively long residence time in the dispenser.
A related problem is that, over time, the fluid and the wipe substrate may chemically interact with each other in such a way that the efficacy of the wipe and/or the fluid is compromised. Again, this problem may be of particular concern in the case where the wipes have a relatively long residence time in the dispenser.
As should be evident from the foregoing examples, another problem with typical wipe dispensing systems is that they lack flexibility in terms of the chemical formulations that can be employed. That is, typical wipe dispensing systems are constrained to a limited number of types of chemical formulations for the fluid, since the fluid is required to remain relatively efficacious over a long period of time, and cannot have adverse interactions with the wipe substrate material. Corresponding restrictions are imposed on the wipes as well. That is, the wipes must be made of a substrate material that does not significantly degrade when exposed to the fluid for long periods of time.
Typical wipe dispensing systems lack flexibility in other regards as well. For example, it is sometimes the case that a fluid combination is relatively more efficacious than its individual components considered separately. However, such fluid combinations may be efficacious for only a limited period of time. Consequently, it may not be practical to use wipes pre-wetted with such fluid combinations in typical wipe dispensing systems, since the fluid on the wipe may reside in the dispensing system for a period of time longer than its useful life.
In light of problems such as those noted above, it would be useful to provide a wipe dispensing system that enables use of various combinations of fluids. It would also be useful to provide a wipe dispensing system that enables relatively long term storage of the wipes and fluids without material degradation of either.